A major objective is to characterize the reactions of vitamin A associated with light adaptation and dark adaptation in the retina and to determine the mechanisms by which these reactions are geared into the metabolism of this tissue. Specific aspects of retinal metabolism to be examined include the geometrical isomerization of retinal, retinol transport, activation of the cell cycle in non-cycling cells of the retinal vasculature, retinal reductase and retinal esterification.